poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Initiating Electricity
'''Intitating Electricity '''is the fifth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With some help from the Zeo, Space and Data Squad Power Rangers, Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with a new ally are on a mission to stop King Mondo and the rest of the enemies of the Electronic Power Rangers from ruling the Earth. As for Nadira, She's got a lot of babysitting to attend to with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff. The Return of King Mondo/Playing with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff One day at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Mondo, Minus, Pandora and Vypra has brought back the leaders of the Mahine Empire, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank & Orbus, Louie Kaboom, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and the five generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon. They even brought back Dark Specter, Ecliptor and Darkonda. Soon, Ivan Ooze made a deal with King Mondo, Louie Kaboom and Dark Specter. At last, They've excepted his offer on account of their common enemy. Unknown to Ivan Ooze, He was spotted by Andros Hammond in his robe as he left to warn his fellow Space Rangers. Meanwhile on Earth, Nadira was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff when Twilight Sparkle and Rarity had to babysit them for the time being. Starlight's First Love/Unico uses his Magic to Mirage A call from Trey, Andros and Robbie/Ivan Ooze's new monster Just then, Ransik called Twilight and Rarity to meet at the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy. When they came just in time, There was a strange communication coming from Trey of Triforia the Gold Ranger, Andros Hammond, Leader of the Space Rangers and Robbie Diaz, Leader of the Data Squad Rangers. They warned them about the Machine Empire and Dark Specter's Alliance of Evil joining Ivan Ooze's alliance. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was received a new monster known as MagnetOoze. So, He sends him to Earth to make havoc at every corner and destroy the Power Rangers. Meeting the Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers in the Astro Megaship Back with Twilight and the others, They saw the Astro Megaship and landed in the woods not far from Crystal Prep Academy. Then, They've met with the Zeo Rangers: Android Tommy #4, Android Adam #2, Android Rocky #2, Tanya Sloan, Android Katharine #2 and Trey of Triforia and the Space Rangers: Andros Hammond, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Zhane. Just then, Out of the Time Shelter came the Data Squad Rangers from the future, Robbie Diaz, Robin Diaz, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Coloratura, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's future counterparts, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Knuckles the Echidna, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Andros' sister, Karone, Lucina, Serena, Princess Marina, Princess Kelly, Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, Slider, Gmerl, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Philmac, Riku, Kairi and the Megaforce Cubs: Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. An attack from MagnetOoze/A Stranger came to the Rescue But suddenly, MagnetOoze was attacking the city. So, They set off on the attack. Just as the Rangers fought MagnetOoze, ???. A new chosen Harmony Force Ranger/The Element of Passionate Ten Harmony Force Rangers/Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku and Deker trains Mirage Ivan Ooze's plan to conquer Earth/Giving Klank and Orbus upgrades Mirage completes his training/Ransik and Dulcea calls on a meeting The Alliance of the Electronic Power Rangers/Starlight and Mirage's talk Twilight, Tommy, Andros and Robbie's plan to stop Ivan Ooze's evil plot The Electronic Power Team Up begins/Taking the stand against the Empires Twilight and her friends and their own Electronic Battlizer Armor Taking down King Mondo and Dark Specter/Bringing down MagnetOoze Defeating MagnetOoze, Megazord Style/Ivan Ooze's plan foiled again The Earth is saved once again/Welcoming Mirage to the Team Trivia *The Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers will make their appearance. *It marks a first and full appearance of Starlight's Boyfriend, Mirage, The Passionate Harmony Force Ranger. *Starlight will fall in love with Mirage. Transcript *Intitating Electricity (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225